Insatiable
by ChaoticMayhem
Summary: Think of a passionate night of love making. How you portray it? Here's mine. Read and Review


Disclaimer - This is for all the usual stuff. The characters belong to SNK and I wrote this while listening to the song Insatiable sung by Daren Hayes from Savage Gardens. I sure hope RedPriest approves of my work. OK, so down to the main part. This is going to be one very HOT piece, which will be very sexually explicit. So if you can't stomach it now's the time to push the back button on your web browser.

It was the hot summer month of July. As compared to the hot day the night was a blessing. Moonlight filters though the open window along with a sensually caressing cool wind. It illuminates the bedroom where it travels upwards to sees two lovers locked in each other's embrace. The man raises his head only a fraction from his beloved's. The moonbeams falling across her face casts an ethereal glow. Her delicate lips are slightly swollen from the kiss and her deep blue eyes are like pathways showing flames of passion and desire burning deep within. Her cheeks are flushed a rosy red. A sigh escapes her lips with her lover's name traveling on it along with the request to return the heady delight of his lips on hers.

Slowly he runs his hands along her shoulder to ease off the straps of her white gown all the while kissing her throat. His lips travel down to the tops of her beasts, which had been bared. Her hands hold his head in place while her senses are being ravaged by his passionate onslaught. He raises his eyes to see her face flushed with desire. She looks at him and feels an overwhelming surge of desire to make him feel what she is. She backs him up to the wall. She kisses him while her hands smooth over the expanse of his chest to slip his jacket over his shoulders, which she leaves half way on his arms. Her fingers toy with the buttons on his shirt. Her lips caress the pulse at his throat. She could feel it throbbing as it carried his life blood in rhythm to his passion. His hands are caressing her back, his head raised back in feeling. A moan escapes his throat when he felt her lips caressing his chest. His hand sifted through her hair tightening as she licked his nipple and blew cool air over it as it hardened before she pulled it back into the warm recesses of her mouth. Unable to take anymore he pushed away form the wall and took off her gown, which was still clinging on.

If she had looked beautiful in that gown she was even more ravishing nude with only her lace panties on. It knocked the breath out of him to see such a beauty. She stood there like a vision and ethereal angel. He fell to his knees in front of her and caressed her abdomen slowing drawing her into the tight circle of his arms. Her hands tried to pull him up so to taste his lips but he did'nt seem to sense her urgency. Slowly she felt his thumbs hooked under the band of her panties slowly pulling them down as he caressed her legs and shapely calves all the while looking up at her. Standing up he swung her up into her arms and strode with her towards the bed. He placed her on the bed gently. He stood by the bedside looking at her in way that made her feel the most cherished. His hands started to unfasten his pants when she stopped him gently, placing her hand on his. Getting up on her knees she placed her hands around his neck and teased him by drawing his lower lip in between her teeth and dragging her tongue over it. He kissed her fiercely wanting her. His tongue stoked hers in away that sent jolts through her system. He felt his pants sliding down his legs and a draft of cool air around him telling him that he was no longer wearing his briefs. He smiled at her eagerness but soon he was under her mercy as he felt her fingertips softly stroking his erection. Pushing her back on to the bed he leaned over her kissing her neck placing small bites as he trailed further down. His hands cupped her breasts pulling them up for his mouth to plunder. His thumb stroked her nipples. The sensation making her arch her back. His tongue drew circles around her tightened nipple before her pulled it into his mouth. The heat and the stokes of his tongue were painting diverse sensations on her mind. He raised from her and she moaned with the loss of his mouth on her but he had merely turned his attention to her other breast lavishing it with the same passion as the first while his hands caressed her stomach her legs and up her back. She was floating in a sea of mindless feelings and of desire. He raised himself up on his forearms. Feeling predatory she pushed him on to his back. The tips of nipples brushed his chest making his breath catch. She nuzzled his abdomen. Lips and tongue toyed with his own nipples until they were turgid. She slid lower over the hard planes of his stomach her hands kneading the soft flesh of his buttocks. A fierce moan escaped him when he felt her lips on his thigh. She nibbled and caressed as she moved closer to the root of his manhood. His hands tightened in her hair as he anticipated what was next. She slowly stroked the hard shaft with it's velvet skin stretched smooth. She trailed her tongue over him slowly to savour the feel of him underneath her touch. She reached the head of him and found it moist with the nectar of his desire as she took him into her mouth for a hard sucking kiss. He could'nt believe what she was doing to him. He had thought of a slow paced pleasurable night but here she was making him fast losing his control. When he could'nt stand it any more he pulled her up over him and rolled her on to her back. His hand found it's way between her legs to the gate of her womanhood. She was hot and moist. He pushed his fingers into her and she tightened around them. "Oh Baby, you're ready for me. So hot, so soft". With each stroke of his fingers she arched against his hand. "Please," she whispered breathlessly, "now, please take me now. I can't stand it anymore." He took his fingers from her and moved over her. Bracing himself on his forearms he ground his hips with hers. And with a simple movement of his hips, her wish was fulfilled feeling him inside her in a slow, gentle thrust. The slow and gentle part lasted for a few moments before the pace picked up, leaving her feeling utterly breathless at the feeling. It became even harder to breathe properly as their lips met, pressing against one another in a primal urge of lust and passion and need. She felt every inch of him. When he thrust himself fully into her she could feel him touch her at the spot where she was the most sensitive. Instinctively she matched his movements. Holding his face between her palms she kissed him her tongue matching his movements as he plunged deeper into her. The pleasure seemed to triple in intensity as he worked with her, the tip of his manhood firmly gliding past that magic spot time and time and time again, relentless in a pace that seemed to set itself. She screamed in pleasure when her orgasm ripped through her, her sheath tightening around him like a vice. He groaned when he could no longer prolong his self control and sot out his own release. He laved her with living fire, which seemed to burn down through her nerves. Her whole body shook with spasms and tremors of pleasure, her skin searingly hot where it touched his. He collapsed in a limp heap over her not being able to support his own body weight. As he moved to get off her to let her breath her arms tightened around him. "No, don't leave", she said. "But I'm crushing you", he said. "No you're not". "Are you alright?", he questioned. "What do you think could be better then lying here with you, Iori?". "I don't know Leona, my dear I'll leave that little thought up to you. Hmmm". Leona blushed. "Well if it is really up to me then I think a bath would be nice", she said running her fingers through the soft mane of his hair. "In a while sweetheart", he groaned as he felt his desire start up when she traced the delicate shell of his ear with her tongue. "If you don't stop we'll never reach the bath." He growled as her tongue teased the hollows of his ears. She giggled when she heard his tone. "Then you'd better hurry isn't it my love." He shook his head marveling at his wife. She was his very own angel. Leona's heart felt like bursting with all the happiness she was feeling as she gazed at the tender expression of love on her husband's handsome face. Sighing contently she snuggled closer to him and was about to doze off when he lifted her into her arms. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting off that easily", he grinned. "I find that I really do need a bath and you're going to be there with me." Both of them laughed as Iori waltzed her to the bathroom to enjoy a soothing relaxing dip in the tub with his wife lying there along him.

(Well fellows that's the end. Read and Review Please. I hope you would like the piece. To quote a character "TTFN (ta ta for now)")


End file.
